


shooting star

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Biting, First Meetings, Frottage, Idol Jaehwan, M/M, Producer Wonshik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonshik meets jaehwan in a museum and his heart melts,, this is the really gay story of their relationship as it unfolds





	1. when in doubt, blame hakyeon

Wonshik sighs as he rounds the corner, staring at the statue that’s been taunting him for the past twenty minutes. How he’d managed to get lost in a museum this small was beyond him and honestly all he wanted right now was to go home. He doesn’t even know why he’d tagged along in the first place, following behind Hakyeon and Taekwoon as they’d made their way in. Taekwoon had been gushing about a new exhibition featuring some of Kim Whanki’s work and Wonshik had zoned out, only coming back to himself when he realised that he was lost and his hyungs were nowhere to be seen.

When he comes face to face with the same statue yet again Wonshik really has to quell the urge he has to just kick it. That probably wouldn’t go down too well with the museum staff. _It’s not the statues fault,_ he tells himself as he sits down on the nearest bench and tugs out his phone, checking to see if he has any messages from either of his friends but of course he doesn’t. Taekwoon hadn’t brought his phone out with him but Hakyeon would never leave the house without his so he shoots him a quick text before opening up Twitter.

He’s just scrolling through his timeline, internally scoffing at the douchey tweets from some of the producers at his company when somebody sits down next to him and he practically jumps out of his skin. The person next to him chuckles and Wonshik should be offended seeing as it’s at his own expense but he’s more focused on wondering whether you can be attracted to somebody’s laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump,” the person says and the sweet, dulcet tone of his voice has Wonshik’s head immediately darting up because he’d recognise it anywhere. When their eyes meet Wonshik can’t help but freeze, even though he’d known it was coming because Lee Jaehwan is sat right in front of him, doing that eye-smile thing he does and Wonshik wants to die.

Jaehwan is a singer at Jelpi, the company that Wonshik works for but he’s never even dreamed of ever meeting him, let alone speaking to him. Wonshik is merely a lowly songwriter and occasional producer – the only people he interacts with are other producers and occasionally the company’s CEOs when they need to tell him what group he’s writing for and what the concept is. Jaehwan on the other hand is a member of possibly one of the most popular idol groups out their right now, with two other idols: Lee Hongbin and Han Sanghyuk. Together they make up Vixx and Wonshik would never admit it out loud but he’s been a fan of theirs ever since their debut four years ago.

In that time, he’s been given the opportunity to write a couple of songs for them, though he’s done it anonymously under his pseudonym Ravi, so he doubts any of them actually know who he is. It’s embarrassing but the songs he’s written for them have been some of his best, taking him days, even weeks to write and he’s ridiculously proud of them. It’s all worth it though, because hearing Jaehwan, as well as Hongbin and Sanghyuk sing his songs at music banks and concerts makes him feel so alive.

It didn’t help that Jaehwan was possibly one of the most beautiful people Wonshik had ever laid his eyes on and that maybe he’d been harbouring a major crush on him for a couple years. Considering all of this, Wonshik isn’t surprised to find that he’s suddenly lost his ability to speak. The only noise that comes out when he opens his mouth is a pathetic little whimper and Wonshik feels a blush bloom high across his cheeks when Jaehwan’s head tilts a little, laughing again as he watches Wonshik struggle. Fortunately, he speaks again before Wonshik can embarrass himself any further.

“Hey, do I recognise you?” Jaehwan ask and to say Wonshik is confused would be an understatement. All he does at work is sit in his dingy little studio for hours on end, only venturing out to hand over his work or visit Hakyeon up in the dance studios so he has no clue how Jaehwan could possibly know who he is. “Shit yeah, you’re one of the producers at Jelpi, right? I always see you wandering around the building at like 3am, looking like you haven’t slept in weeks.”

Wonshik winces at that because it’s scarily accurate. The fear of not meeting deadlines constantly keeps him awake and most nights he ends up grabbing maybe 45 minutes shut eye on the ratty couch in his studio.

“Yeah, uh that’s me,” Wonshik says, looking back up at Jaehwan and his heart flutters when a small smile spreads across his face. “And you’re uh – you’re Jaehwan right? I’ve actually written some of your songs.”

At this it’s Jaehwan’s turn to look surprised. “Wait, what? You mean for Vixx?” His voice is filled with shock and Wonshik really doesn’t know why he just admitted that. When he nods Jaehwan subtly edges closer and a grin spreads across his face, practically stretching from ear to ear. His eyes are sparkling as he continues to ask questions, looking ridiculously gleeful about this new information. “What’s the name you write under? Ars? Defsoul? Wait no, no, I bet you’re Leo.”

The mention of his friend’s pseuds make Wonshik smile but he shakes his head, chuckling quietly as Jaehwan racks his brain for more songwriters under the company. After a couple of minutes he looks truly stumped and Wonshik finds himself caving in to the overexaggerated pout and puppy eyes that are being sent his way. “I’m Ravi. Leo is somewhere around here though, I lost him a while back.”

Jaehwan’s eyes light up at the mention of his pseud and he immediately starts rambling like he had been doing before. “That means you wrote basically all our songs on our new album! Your work is amazing, oh my god, I can’t believe I’m actually sat in front of the person that wrote Shooting Star. I can’t even explain how much I love performing that song.”

Wonshik’s blush from earlier has returned with vengeance and he ducks his head as he replays all of what Jaehwan had just said. One of his main idols had just said his work was _amazing_ and Wonshik actually pinches his arm to make sure that he’s not dreaming.

“You’re so cute,” Jaehwan laughs and Wonshik’s jaw drops as he gapes at him. Jaehwan is looking at him like he genuinely means it and Wonshik opens his mouth to say something, anything and of course that’s the moment that Hakyeon and Taekwoon decide to show their ugly faces.

Taekwoon looks slightly flustered, which isn’t really out of the ordinary except but combined with the soft pink blush that’s dusted high across Hakyeon’s cheeks it’s definitely something and Wonshik isn’t stupid enough that he can’t figure out where they’ve been or what they’ve been doing. Especially when his hyungs are so easy to read. “Did you guys seriously ditch me to go and make out somewhere like horny teenagers?”

Hakyeon goes straight on the defence, rambling on about how rude it is for Wonshik to even suggest that his hyungs, _his elders,_ had been off doing something so immature and Wonshik is really struggling to contain his laughter. Seems like Jaehwan, who’s still sat next to him watching all this go down, is too if the badly muffled chuckles coming from his direction are anything to go by. In front of them Hakyeon is still going on about how there’s _no respect these days_ but Wonshik isn’t paying attention, instead choosing to watch as Jaehwan’s whole body shakes with mirth. Their eyes meet and it’s all over, both of them bursting into a fit of giggles like a pair of pre-teen girls.

He actually hears Jaehwan snort and that just makes the situation even worse. Wonshik’s whole body is shaking and his hand comes up to grab onto Jaehwan’s arm as he leans forwards, still laughing even as tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes. Wonshik doesn’t notice that Hakyeon had stop ranting about disrespect until he says something that Wonshik really isn’t ready to reply to.  

“Anyways, less about us and more about you and Jaehwan. I mean you’re basically sat in his lap right now. Have you got something to tell me Wonshikkie? Maybe about a new boyfriend?” His voice is sly and calculating and Wonshik curses his ability to immediately cut the point, no shits given. Jaehwan stops laughing at that and Wonshik quickly pulls back from him, sliding back across the bench so that there’s a couple inches of empty space between them.

Hakyeon’s watching the pair of them closely and it’s setting Wonshik on edge. His hyung is only like this when he’s planning something and Wonshik hates his plans.

“Well, looks like that’s my cue to leave,” Jaehwan says, clasping his hands together in front of him before turning to look at Wonshik. “Gimme your phone quickly.” Wonshik does it without hesitation, not even thinking about why he could want it as he hands it over to Jaehwan wordlessly. He doesn’t have a passcode because he’s forgetful as fuck and he watches as Jaehwan opens up contacts and types his number in, before shooting a quick text to himself. He smiles when his own phone vibrates in his pocket and hands Wonshik’s back, before standing up from the bench. “Don’t be a stranger,” he says with a wink, and then he’s gone, walking off and Wonshik already misses him.

When he turns back to his hyungs, he glares at both of their knowing looks and quickly stands up from the bench himself, muttering a quiet ‘not a word’ as they all make to leave. Just as he asks, nobody says anything but the smirk on Hakyeon’s face is enough.

 

 

 


	2. it's still hakyeons fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two gays have a lil late night rendezvous but ofc hakyeon ruins it

It’s been a whole week since Wonsik exchanged phone numbers with Jaehwan and absolutely nothing has happened. Wonsik had been meaning to text him but Hakyeon had said to wait a couple days so he didn’t come off as needy and whilst he wouldn’t normally trust his hyung he really didn’t want to mess this up. So he’d waited a couple days like suggested, except that turned into three then four then five and now here Wonsik was, hunched in his desk chair in his tiny studio stressing over whether he should text Jaehwan or just abandon the idea completely.  

The voice in his head reasons that if Jaehwan had wanted to he could’ve text Wonsik himself instead of waiting for the other to initiate something and Wonsik thinks about how true that is. Jaehwan definitely has his number, so it’s not like he doesn’t have the ability to text him. Maybe Jaehwan’s silence is his way of trying to let him down softly. Wonsik groans at the thought and locks his phone before dropping it back onto his desk. He’s not awake enough for this shit.

He hops up from his chair and checks that his laptop is still charging before he leaves his studio and heads towards the canteen, desperately in need of coffee. Hakyeon would tell him off for having more caffeine instead of simply sleeping but he’s not here right now so there’s nothing he can do.

When he gets there it’s nearly empty, save for two rookies hunched in the corner. They look up when Wonsik walks in and nod slightly but then go back to whatever it is that they’re doing. It’s nearly 2am and part of Wonsik wants to tell them to go back to their dorms and get some rest but he also knows how hard it can be when you’re training so he leaves them to it and focuses on his main priority right now: coffee.

The machine whirs to life when he places his travel mug onto it and he watches, enthralled, as his mug gets filled to the brim. He doesn’t hesitate to pull it right up to his nose when it’s finished and take a deep breath in, moaning quietly as the smell invades his senses. This should definitely be enough to help him finish his next demo and maybe he’ll even text Jaehwan, who knows.

He’s halfway back to his studio when someone calls his name from behind him and Wonshik freezes because he’d recognise that voice anywhere. Before he can even figure out what to do Jaehwan is jogging up to him and Wonshik wants to die because he looks so good despite it being the middle of the fucking night. He’s wearing tight, _tight_ skinny jeans and a baggy jumper that falls down mid-thigh. His hair is soft and adorably messy, like he’s been running his fingers through it and Wonsik has to quell down the urge to reach his hand up and do the same.

“Wonshik, did you catch any of that?” Jaehwan asks, smiling at Wonsik as if he already knows the answer and a confused noise escapes his lips before he can stop it. Jaehwan laughs and Wonsik didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love with him but it’s happening. “I’ll take that as a no,” Jaehwan says, smiling sweetly as he reaches out to grab Wonsik’s free hand and starts pulling him down the corridor, towards the dance studios.

Wonsik follows blindly, savouring the feeling of Jaehwan’s hand against his own when suddenly he’s being pulled inside a room and being pushed back up against the door. Jaehwan takes the coffee cup out of his hand and rests it on the floor, near to the wall and Wonsik can’t help the little whimper that escapes his lips. “Don’t worry, I can give you something better than coffee,” Jaehwan smirks and Wonsik doesn’t have time to cringe over his _terrible_ pick up line because there are lips pressing against his own and a hand gently moving to cup his jaw.

He doesn’t respond at first, too shocked to do anything and Jaehwan pulls away after a couple of seconds with a worried look in his eyes. “Is this okay? I, shit, I should’ve checked before I dragged you in here.” He looks genuinely upset but before he can properly pull away Wonsik steps forwards and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back in so that their bodies are pressed together.

“This is good, I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all,” Wonsik says, voice quiet as he looks up to meet Jaehwan’s eyes before leaning in to press a chaste kiss against Jaehwan’s lips. That seems to spur Jaehwan on and suddenly he’s being pushed back up against the door again and Jaehwan is kissing him like his life depends on it. His tongue licks across Wonsik’s lips and he opens them, moaning loudly when Jaehwan’s tongue slides against his own.

It’s messy and it’s rushed and Wonsik should really hate the feeling of saliva dribbling down his chin but he couldn’t give a fuck because Jaehwan is kissing him silly right now. He pulls back from their kiss to nip at Wonsik’s bottom lip before trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck and he fucking keens when Jaehwan’s bites down on the soft skin at the crook of his neck. He can feel himself starting to get hard and Wonsik is powerless, unable to warn Jaehwan, who’s clearly having the time of his life littering hickies across the side of Wonsik’s neck.

When a thigh slips inbetween his legs Wonsik can’t help himself from rutting up against it and Jaehwan chuckles where his lips are still pressed against Wonsik’s neck, sending shivers down his spine. “Someone’s eager, huh?” he asks, firmly pressing his thigh against Wonsik’s growing hard-on and the friction makes him whine as his head falls back against the door. It’s so embarrassing that he’s been reduced to such an utter mess in such a short amount of time and Wonsik is tempted to pull back a bit so he can catch his breath when he feels Jaehwan’s cock pressing against his abdomen and wow, this changes everything.

With the small leverage he’s got in this position Wonsik pushes them away from the wall and manages to pull the both of them to the ground without too much hassle. His knees are either side of Jaehwan’s thighs and he doesn’t waste any time, leaning down to lick into Jaehwan’s mouth as he starts slowly grinding against him. Even through all their layers of clothes the friction feels amazing and Wonsik groans into Jaehwan’s mouth when his hips buck up.

Before long they get into a rhythm and Wonsik pulls back from Jaehwan’s mouth to press soft kisses against his neck as he feels his orgasm start to build. Underneath him Jaehwan is whining and mewling, tilting his head back to give Wonsik more access and his whole body shakes, back arching when Wonsik sinks his teeth into him. And of course that’s when the door to the practise room swings open.

Wonsik climbs off of Jaehwan faster than he’s ever done anything else and he blanches when he sees that it’s Hakyeon stood at the door, a wide smirk spread on his face. Next to him Jaehwan is sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, cheeks dark red from embarrassment and Wonsik really wishes shit like this wouldn’t happen to him.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see if I left my bag in here before I left but I can get it later,” Hakyeon says and Wonsik doesn’t like the glint he can see in his eye. The dancer looks them both over once more, and Wonsik has the decency to blush when Hakyeon eyes his tented trousers but then he’s gone just as quickly as he came. Just as Wonsik turns to apologise to Jaehwan – he doesn’t know exactly what for but he knows he needs to – Hakyeon pops his head back through the door and god does Wonsik want to kill him right now. “I forgot to say, don’t forget to use protection kids.”

Jaehwan splutters at his words and Wonsik wishes that the ground could just swallow him up because _this_ , this is not how he had imagined this encounter going.  The pair stand up in silence and Wonsik watches as Jaehwan fruitlessly tries to straighten out his blatant sex hair, giggling at him when it doesn’t work.

“So, uh – wanna continue this another time?” Jaehwan asks, voice as smooth as it normally is despite what they’d just been doing. If it wasn’t for the blush dusted high across his cheeks and the heavy rise of his chest Wonsik would hardly be able to tell that Jaehwan had been stupidly close to coming him his pants a couple of minutes before.

“Maybe – maybe we should go on an actual date first,” Wonsik replies and he internally congratulates himself for keeping his voice stable even though he’s dying internally. Jaehwan smiles sweetly at him, eyes creasing at the corners as he takes a step towards him and brings a hand up to rest at the nape of Wonsik’s neck.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that. How does next Tuesday sound?” Jaehwan asks and all Wonsik can do is hum in response, his eyes fluttering closed when the hand at his neck rubs gently at his skin, nails softly scraping through his undercut. He’s putty in Jaehwan’s hands and he’s not even mad. “I’ll text you the details okay. I’ll pick you up and everything, give you the real deal.” Wonsik chuckles at that, opening his eyes again to smile at Jaehwan. He can’t resist the urge to lean in and press a soft kiss to Jaehwan’s full lips and whilst he doesn't exactly know what the two of them are it feels nice knowing that he can do this freely at least.

“Okay so I really need to go and finish what I was doing before you, um interrupted but I guess I’ll see you on Tuesday?” Jaehwan nods and kisses Wonsik once more before he pulls away entirely and he takes that as his cue to leave. He picks up his now cold coffee and opens the door, checking that the corridor is empty before he turns to leave. “So yeah, uh thanks for this I guess. Definitely was better than my coffee.” Jaehwan chuckles at that and he follows Wonsik out, heading in the other direction, up towards the recording rooms.

Jaehwan walks backwards until he gets to the end of the corridor, waving like a madman and Wonsik really questions why he likes him so much. He shoots little thumb hearts as he turns the corner and then he’s gone and Wonsik is alone again, headed back to his studio to work on the song he should’ve finished hours ago. Except he isn’t going to do any work because he has a date, an actual date and Wonsik doesn’t care about anything else, deadlines be damned.

He’ll regret it in the morning but when he gets to his studio he decides to just take a break from his work, crashing out on his ratty couch and soon enough he’s dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooo sorry this took so long ive been bogged down with uni applications and mock exams and just general stress lmao

**Author's Note:**

> xbox live was down last night so i wrote this fic instead of playing overwatch ahahhaa kms


End file.
